Electric Redemption
by SympathysPathway
Summary: A year after Lucy leaves Magnolia and Fairy Tail, she finds herself silently cheering them on at the GMG. Even though she has no regrets in leaving, she misses the guild's warmth, misses her family. Will she ever return? Will a certain mage convince her that Fairy Tail is where she belongs, just as she belongs by his side? A/N: Yeah, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Mom,_

 _It's been awhile since I've written, hasn't it? Life has just been so.. Unruly lately. For the past year, I've been travelling all over Fiore on a sort of soul-searching quest. Just my spirits and me, growing and building with each other. My magical abilities have doubled, which Capricorn is quite pleased with. I've learned a few new spells, gained a few new spirits, and I've just overall become stronger; which I'm thoroughly happy with._

 _It's been hard, leaving the guild; I constantly think about them all. They were, are, my family, and there's this ache in my heart I can't get rid of. I miss the constant chaos the guild seemed to create, how homey it felt to be surrounded by everything. But don't get me wrong, I don't regret my decision to leave. I knew it was inevitable, what with Lisanna having returned from Edolas. I don't blame her, or anyone for that matter, for what happened. I knew I was just a replacement for her, and with her back, things changed. I was no longer the center of everyone's happiness; it had switched back to Lisanna. Day after day, I went to the guild and watched as everyone seemingly forgot that I was there. Gajeel, Juvia, and Levy tried their hardest to make me still feel at home, but the sadness crept it and took hold of my heart._

 _Eventually, it came down to the option of leaving. I'll never forget the way Levy cried and clung to me, begging me not to go. I told her I had to do this for myself; I had to come to terms that I was a replacement and no longer needed. After some time, she came to terms with it, only agreeing to it once I promised to write her. Master Makarov understood my decision, silent tears straining his face as he removed my guild mark. Before I left, he gave me a communication lacrima, making me promise to atleast contact him once a month; he didn't want to leave one of his 'children' out there alone._

 _After saying my goodbyes to Levy and Gajeel at the station, I travelled for a while before making a sort of base in this abandoned shack deep in the words. Every day for months I trained, honing and refining my skills while learning hand-to-hand combat from first Capricorn then Loke. After three months, I travelled into different towns, taking quests to gain more experience and jewels. After a near run-in with some former guildmates, I had Cancer dye my hair a deep shade of purple while using a glamour spell to turn my brown orbs into a golden yellow, flecks of dark blue scattered about. For a few weeks, looking at my reflection startled me until I finally accepted that this was my new appearance, though I longed for how I originally looked. You'd probably cry if you saw my now._

 _While I missed my old friends, despite telling myself they didn't miss me, I made a few new ones. I had ran into the Twin Dragons during a mission, and having my scent in their memory bank they instantly knew who I was. They, or rather Sting, badgered me with questions until I finally told them everything, feeling slightly guilty and selfish for my actions. But to my surprise, they were somewhat sympathetic and told me I was making good progress. After a few more run-ins with them, they made me an 'honorary' memory of their team and I occasionally accompanied them on missions, along with Yukino, Orga, and Rufus. We all grew pretty close and before long I was thinking of them as a family, and they in turn thought of me as one._

 _They constantly asked me to formally join Sabertooth but because of the rivalry they had with Fairy Tail, I politely declined them every time; it just never felt right to join another guild. Soon enough, a year was coming up since my departure and my sadness began to creep back in. So I threw myself into training; from sun up to sun down I exhausted myself and my spirits till I became a small power house. I knew I was still weak compared to some of the stronger mages out there, but I was no longer as weak as I had been. I think you'd be proud of how far I've come, Mom._

 _Tell Dad I love him, and that I miss both of you despite what happened in the past._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

* * *

Releasing a sigh, I closed my journal and set my pen aside, leaning back in my chair to stretch. It felt good to write about the past year, to get it off my chest. As I was beginning to lose myself in my memories, a knock sounded at the door before a girl with short, light blue hair poked her head in. "Lucy, the games are about to start." Her voice brought me back and I gave her a smile, pushing myself up from my desk.

Even though I hadn't joined the guild, Sting practically forced me to move into his house with Yukino, arguing that it wasn't safe for a girl to live out in a while. I grabbed my cloak, a smirk tugging at my lips as I glanced over at her. Seeing my expression, her cheeks began to heat up. The other day I had walked in on them in a compromising situation and every time I saw the two, I would tease them endlessly about it. I pulled the soft black material over my shoulders, securing the golden clasp infront of my chest before pulling the hood up to conceal my head and face.

We excited the room and walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, our heels against the stone the only sound being made. It was time for GMG again and I had decided to tag along with Sabertooth to watch them. I felt anxious to see my old friends again, though it would only be from the stands. As we turned a corner, a group of participants walked out from a different hallway, falling in to step behind us. Yukino casually glanced behind us before blanching, her eyes turning to me as I felt my body tense.

"I'm all fired up! I can't wait to beat Sabertooth again this year!"

"Natsu, you're going to exhaust yourself if you keep flaming up every ten seconds. Chill out, Flame Brains."

"Oh stuff it, Ice Princess! You're just as excited as I am!"

My throat went dry as the voices drifted to my ears, the memories I had buried surging forward again. Tears threatened to spill but I took in a breath, determined to keep my emotions at bay. Hanging around Rogue, I had learned a thing or two about keeping my emotions hidden. Yukino glanced towards me again, her fingers just twitched give me a consoling hug but I shook my head slightly at her in a way to tell her that I was okay. We turned to the spectators seats and eventually their voices faded, having gone to their own respective seats. We pushed our way to the front, taking our spots beside Sting and Rogue.

"You guys missed the first fight! What the hell took so long?" Sting crossed his arms over his chest, giving us a mock glare before smirking. "You guys came at the right time though! It's almost our turn in the ring; Orga was pit against that damn lightening Fairy. Too damn early if you ask me," he said, mumbling towards the last bit. I let out a small chuckle, my eyes scanning the crowd. I instantly recognized a small man across the way, standing up proudly on the railing. Two teams stood behind him, each one dressed in a royal purple to tell onlookers what team they belonged to.

Letting out a sigh, I continued to watch them before the announcer pulled all of our attention to him. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the next round! Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth; Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear!" As their name was mentioned, both men walked out into the field, gazes locked together as they came to stand 10 feet apart. A bell chimed somewhere, counting down until finally letting out a bang, signifying the start of the battle.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfiction, and I'll admit I'm a bit nervous to have strangers read it. But! I'll never grow as a writer if I don't get feedback on my work, so by all means please R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but don't be out right negative. Leave that shite at the door. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit.** **(ᗒᗨᗕ) You guys have no idea how happy I was with all the follows/favorites I received. It really gave me the much needed confidence boost to continue writing. I honestly have no idea where to go with this story, I'm more or less just going with the flow for now, but please feel free to leave any thoughts/suggestions you may have in mind. I have no set update schedule but I'll try to update biweekly; maybe sooner if I can keep my creative juices flowing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Entering the infirmary, I stopped and looked at the man on the bed. After the bell had rang, both Lightning Slayers tore into each, a fierce rivalry having sprung up after that first game. The match lasted only a minute, Orga having his ass handed to him by Laxus. Despite all the training he had done, it seemed he was still no match for the Dragon Slayer.

A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips as I suppressed my laughter, walking further into the room to sit next to him. "How ya feelin', Circuit Board?" His eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname, always hating whenever I called him that. "Fine, just fine, Goldie Locks." This time it was my turn to narrow my eyes and we spent the next minute glaring at each other before the door opened and Yukino walked in.

She stopped just inside the door and looked between the two of us before giggling quietly. "Am I interrupting something?" She trotted over, a small mischievous smile gracing her lips. We turned our eyes to her, this time glaring at her instead of each other. Sometimes, Yukino could be as bad as Mira when it came to matchmaking. "No, you're not interrupting anything. And you can just get that damn idea out of your head, Yuki." She gave me an innocent look, as if she wasn't thinking of ways to set Orga and me up. I'll admit, when I first started hanging around the guy, I was a little attracted. But after getting closer to him, I could only see him as a friend/brother. I let out a sigh, shaking my head as I stood up. I glanced at the clock and noticed that the games were over for the day.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my room. Yuki, don't stay out so late. And," I paused as I opened the door, giving her a look with slightly narrowed eyes, "don't let Sting talk you into drinking. I can't deal with the giggling and crying." Her face reddened in embarrassment and I let out a laugh, stepping out into the hall and closing the door. I walked down the hall, lost in thought before crashing into someone as I turned a corner. I teetered back on my heels, almost losing my balance before a strong hand cupped my elbow and held me upright. I blinked, eyes level with a muscular looking chest before my gaze flew upwards. Stormy gray eyes locked onto mine and I could feel my face blanch.

"Lucy?"

* * *

 **Laxus' POV**

I slammed my mug down onto the counter, letting out an irritated growl. After today's events, everyone was winding down at the hotel bar, turning the usually quiet place into a rowdy mess. My teeth ground together slightly, the arguing of two idiots grating on my nerves. Freed, who had been sitting quietly next to me, glanced up from his book. "Laxus, perhaps we should take our leave for the night and rest up for tomorrow's activities." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before heaving a sigh, standing up from the barstool. I looked around the room before finding Evergreen and Bickslow, inclining my head towards the door to indicate it was time to leave.

They quickly fell in line behind me as we walked out of the bar, heading towards our suite. I could hear Ever and Bickslow fighting quietly behind me, with Freed occasionally adding in his two cents. I let out an irritated sigh; ever since the fight with Orga, my mood had been fowl. I didn't like that we were put up against each other so soon. It made the rest of the games seem pointless after taking out your rival so early on. As we turned another corner, a faint scent had me stopping in my tracks. I lifted my head, casting for the scent again before taking off at a brisk stride towards the infirmary, my team grumbling behind me as they followed. It had been a year since this particular scent had invaded my senses, a year of questions left unanswered. The smell had changed over that time; the vanilla was faint, cinnamon having replaced it as the dominant scent. There was a hint of strawberry, as well as a more mature feminine smell, hiding under all the others.

After rounding a final corner, a soft, plush body slammed up against mine. Automatically my hand shot out, grabbing the woman's elbow to hold her steady. Looking down, her smell wafted up and my eyes narrowed before locking with wide golden orbs. "Lucy?" I asked, watching as the woman. I took a step back, slightly bumping into my team as they had stopped right behind me. My eyes roamed over her, taking in the subtle changes; she had grown an inch taller, slightly filling out more. Her hair had grown to reach just above her hips but it was no longer the golden yellow I was used to, the same for her eyes. If I had passed this woman on the street any other day, I would've never thought her to be the little Celestial Mage our guild had grown to love.

She tugged her arm, attempting to escape my grasp but I held on tighter. I glanced around, hearing the soft murmur of voices not far off before they began to head towards us. I began walking again, not releasing Lucy from my grasp as I lead her to my suite, the other three following. No one said anything as we walked, though I could feel the curious gazes of my teammates, wondering who this woman was and why I was taking her with us.

Upon reaching my room, I threw the door open and tugged Lucy inside before finally releasing her. Freed closed the door quietly before he situated himself at the small round table along with Ever. Bickslow plopped himself into one of the plush armchairs, a leg dangling over the side. I stood in the middle of the room and crossed my arms, looking at the woman who stood in front of me awkwardly. The room was silent for a few moments before she let out a sigh, going over and gently lowering herself onto the love seat. I watched her, questions forming in my head as I thought of what to ask first. I finally settled for the one question everyone had wanted to know when we learned of her departure.

"Why'd you leave?"

I watched as she stiffened, her eyes guarded as she gazed up at me. We stared at each other for a few tense moments before I motioned towards my team. Freed seemed to understand what I wanted so he rounded up Ever and Bicks, pushing them towards the door. They were protesting but after I gave them a look they fell silent. "We shall see you tomorrow, Laxus. Goodnight." Freed bowed his head slightly to me before shutting the door firmly behind them. I waited until their footsteps faded as they went to their own respective rooms before turning my attention back to Lucy.

She let out an irritated sigh and settled more comfortably on the love seat. She inclined her head towards the now empty arm chair and only after I sat down did she begin to speak. Her voice was quiet, sort of withdrawn, as she told me everything. She felt like she had been nothing but a replacement for Lisanna and that once she had returned, things went back to normal thus making her feel unneeded. "I hung around, thinking that maybe they were just caught up with her and that someone would finally remember that I was there. I mean, sure I had a few friends that tried to keep my spirits lifted but it wasn't the same. I missed going out on missions, Team Natsu's destructiveness, and how close we all were. I wanted that back but eventually I just came to terms that that wasn't going to happen. So, I told Makarov that I wanted to leave."

She paused, covering her mouth with her hand as she let out a yawn. I had changed into a simple pair of black silk pajama bottoms, getting ready for bed as I listened to her talk. I glanced up from pulling back the bed covers to see her stand and stretch. "I think I've rambled on enough for tonight." Her eyes sought me out as she walked over to the door, placing her hand on the doorknob. "How'd you even know it was me? I mean, I've changed my appearance _and_ the soaps I use. You shouldn't have been able to scent me."

I smirked at her as I slid under the covers. "Easy. Every person has a unique scent that can't just be covered up by drowning yourself in perfumes and the like. Yours was always vanilla; the strawberry soaps you used just complimented it. The vanilla is still there, thought its fainter due to the overuse of cinnamon. Never underestimate a dragon's scene of smell." Her eyes narrowed at me as she let out a huff which only made me chuckle. "Run along, blondie. We can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Lucy's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink, her eyes flashing with a touch of anger. "Don't call me blondie, Sparkplug. I'm not even blonde anymore! And like hell we'll continue this conversation. You just stay away from me; I don't need anymore trouble." With that she left, slamming the door behind her. I felt my lips spread into a grin as I turned out the light; my week just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, there ya go! I would've had this chapter out sooner but my mind came to a halt and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter so leave me a review telling me what you thought. Au revoir** **°˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °**


	3. Overdue AN

Hey guys!

So, this A/N is long over due and that's mostly my fault. I've been procrastinating a lot these last few months but I've also been super stressed because of certain issues in my personal life. But! Now I'm actually getting around to doing stuff since I've decided I need to be more productive this year.

So, with that being said, I'm going to be making some changes with this story. I'm not really happy with the way I've started it out, so I've been tossing the idea around and came to the conclusion that revising it would be in my best interest. The story will still be a Laxus x Lucy pairing, but instead of having Lucy leave due to feeling left out, I've decided to base the story after the Tartarus arc. I still don't have a certain direction or plot written out, but I'll be getting to that within the next few days. I would say expect the story to be changed by next week, maybe. Don't hold me to that because I'm terrible trying to set a schedule up for myself.

I'm really sorry to those who've already read the story as it currently is and aren't expecting it to change, but I hope you stay with me and continue to watch it grow. I really appreciate all the follows I've gotten and I feel like I'd be letting you all down if I just suddenly scrapped the story. This way, I'll still be continuing it but just in a different light than what it was started. So, please stick around and continue to support me on my writing travels!

Until then, lovelies.


End file.
